Boru Among Shika and Hima
by berithslies
Summary: Boruto didaulat sebagai sosok kakak sempurna—impian para adik, khususnya adik perempuan. Tampan, penuh pesona, penuh perhatian dan kasih sayang. Namun, apakah Boruto sudah menjadi kakak yang sempurna untuk Himawari—adiknya? Ataukah, justru berbalik menjadi bumerang bagi sang adik?
1. Teror

Himawari memasuki _penthouse_ keluarganya, dengan menyandang sebuah ransel oranye terang di kedua bahunya. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa lemas, sesudah menghadiri upacara penutupan peti di sebuah rumah duka—untuk mengutarakan rasa bela sungkawanya pada seorang teman yang baru saja kehilangan ayahnya.

Ia sangat bersyukur karena masih memiliki keluarga yang utuh. Ayah, Ibu dan seorang kakak yang selalu ada bersamanya.

Ayahnya adalah seorang CEO Namikaze _corp_ yang sangat sukses dalam segala bidang. Sedangkan sang Ibu bekerja di sebuah rumah sakit terbesar di Tokyo—dengan memegang jabatan sebagai salah satu dokter spesialis anak. Walaupun mempunyai berbagai macam kesibukan, keduanya selalu berusaha meluangkan waktu untuk berkumpul bersama kedua anaknya.

Dan, bicara soal kakaknya... dimana dia sekarang? Apakah kakaknya sudah pulang terlebih dahulu?

Dengan takut, Himawari mulai menyerukan nama sang kakak. "Kak Boru?"

Tak ada jawaban.

Kakaknya memang belum pulang.

Ia melangkah menuju kulkas, untuk mengambil segelas minuman dingin. Kedua netranya menangkap sebuah _notes_ yang tertempel di pintu kulkas.

 _Hima, tolong buatkan makan malam untuk kakakmu. Ayah dan Ibu akan pulang terlambat. Ada kare di kulkas untuk makan siangmu._

Ia menghembuskan napas berat. "Lebih baik aku memanaskan _kare_ sekarang."

Himawari bergegas mengambil panci dan spatula yang tersusun di rak piring—yang berada tepat di atas kepalanya. Sesudah mempersiapkan peralatan masaknya, sang bungsu Uzumaki pun mengambil semangkuk penuh _kare_ di dalam kulkas, lantas menuangkan _kare_ nya ke dalam panci—yang sudah berada di atas kompornya.

Ia mengambil spatulanya, dan mulai mengaduk _kare_ yang tengah dipanaskan dengan cekatan. "Kenapa Kak Boru belum pulang, ya? Sekarang, kan, sudah jam pulang sekolahnya."

Setelah dirasa cukup hangat untuk dimakan, sang gadis _indigo_ mengangkat kedua pegangan panci dengan sebuah lap basah, lalu menuangkan _kare_ yang sudah dipanaskan ke dalam sebuah mangkuk berukuran sedang.

Tak lama kemudian, Himawari keluar dari dapurnya dengan membawa semangkuk _kare—_ yang sudah dipisahkan dengan _kare_ yang disimpan di rak makanan _—_ lalu duduk di meja makan dengan tenang.

" _Itadakimasu._ "

Himawari menghela napas berat, menyadari kalau tidak akan ada yang membalasnya.

Ia menyantap _kare_ nya dalam diam. Hanya terdengar suara sendok yang beradu dengan mangkuk. Sesudah menghabiskan _kare_ di mangkuknya, sang gadis _indigo_ memandang sisa _kare_ yang tersimpan di dalam rak makanan.

"Lebih baik kusisakan untuk Kak Boru saja," Ia membereskan piring kotornya, seraya melirik jam dinding, "aku tidak akan sempat membuatkan makan malam untuknya, karena aku harus mengerjakan tugasku sekarang."

Setelah menyelesaikan cucian piring kotornya, Himawari bergegas masuk ke kamarnya, mengambil sebuah laptop ber _case_ ungu yang tersimpan di lemari kacanya, lalu membawanya ke ruang keluarga. Tugas perdananya sebagai _manager club_ sepak bola sekolah—yang baru—memang harus segera dikerjakan.

Ia baru saja akan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke _couch,_ sebelum ponsel yang berada dalam saku roknya bergetar hebat, menandakan ada sebuah telepon yang masuk.

Tanpa ragu, Himawari merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan ponselnya, dan melihat nama sang penelepon yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

 **Wakaba-** _ **senpai.**_

Oh, kakak kelasnya yang merupakan _manager club_ sepak bola sekolah yang terdahulu.

Dalam sekejap, Himawari sudah menekan tombol _answer_ dan menempelkan layar ponselnya ke telinganya. Ia berdehem pelan, sebelum menjawab telepon dari kakak kelasnya. "Halo, _Senpai..._ "

 _"Halo, Hima."_ Himawari menengadah, dan mendengarkan ucapan kakak kelasnya dengan seksama. _"Jangan lupa untuk membuatkan data pemesanan kostum untuk para member baru, ya."_

Himawari bergumam pelan, seraya merebahkan tubuhnya ke _couch_ dan menaruh laptopnya di atas meja _._ "Ya, aku tahu."

 _"Aa. Terima kasih."_

Ia membalas ucapan terima kasih _senior_ nya dengan gumaman, dan telepon diputus.

Himawari melemparkan ponselnya ke sembarang tempat, dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke bantalan _couch_ dengan matanya memandang layar laptopnya dengan tatapan kosong, sebelum sebuah ketukan di pintu memecahkan keheningan.

 **TOK! TOK! TOK!**

Himawari mengernyit heran. Tidak biasanya sang kakak mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk ke dalam _apartment._ Ada apa?

"Kak?"

Yang menjawabnya hanyalah ketukan di pintu.

 **TOK! TOK! TOK!**

"Kakak?"

Tak ada yang menyahut.

Himawari bangkit dari _couch,_ dan memutuskan untuk menghampiri kakaknya yang mungkin saja kesulitan membuka pintu. "Kak Boru, kenapa—"

Namun, Himawari tidak bisa menemukan sosok kakaknya di depan pintu.

Ia justru mendapati seorang petugas kantor pos tengah berdiri di depan pintunya, dengan sebuah paket berbentuk kotak. Sang petugas kantor pos membungkuk sopan. "Permisi, selamat sore. Apakah Anda... Nona Uzumaki?"

Himawari berdehem pelan. "Ya. Ada apa?"

"Saya mengantarkan paket untuk Nyonya Uzumaki Hinata." Ia menyerahkan paket yang dibawanya pada sang Tuan rumah.

Himawari mengernyit.

 _Untuk Ibu? Mungkin dari Bibi Hanabi._

"Oh. Terima kasih." Himawari lantas menerima paket yang diberikan oleh petugas kantor pos, dan mengamati nama pengirim yang tertera di atas paket.

 **Hanabi Sarutobi.**

Ah, ternyata memang bibinya.

Sebelum sang Tuan rumah sempat menutup pintunya, sang petugas kantor pos menyerahkan sebuah pena dan selembar kertas untuk ditandatangani. "Nona, tolong bubuhkan tanda tangan Anda di sini."

Himawari mengambil pena yang disodorkan oleh sang petugas pos, dan menandatangani kertas tanda terima paket kiriman.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Nona."

Sesudah sang petugas pos menghilang di balik _lift,_ Himawari menutup pintunya, lalu melangkah menuju kamar kedua orang tuanya untuk menaruh paket kiriman yang dikirimkan oleh bibinya.

Ia bergegas kembali ke ruang keluarga—setelah menaruh paket kiriman dari bibinya di kamar orang tuanya—untuk melanjutkan tugasnya.

Tak ada yang berubah.

Hanya ada sebuah laptop yang menyala, dan sebuah ransel oranye polos tergeletak di samping kaki meja.

Ia menghela napas panjang, dan memutuskan untuk mengerjakan tugasnya. Sang gadis _indigo_ duduk bersila di atas _couch_ nya, mulai mengetik dengan tenang—dan sesekali melirik jam dinding yang berada tepat di atas televisinya. Jarum panjang jam mengarah pada angka dua belas, sedangkan jarum pendeknya menunjuk angka enam.

Himawari memukul sandaran tangan _couch_ nya dengan kencang. "Dasar menyebalkan!"

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1: _Teror_

 **Boru Among Shika and Hima © berithslies**

 **Shikadai N. — Himawari U.**

 **Warning: AU,** _ **Typos, Crackpair!**_

.

.

.

.

Boruto menghentikan laju motornya tepat di lapangan parkir _apartment_ yang berjarak sepuluh langkah dari gedung _apartment,_ kemudian melepaskan helmnya. Sesudah memastikan motornya sudah terparkir dengan sempurna, Boruto membenarkan lengan ranselnya yang merosot ke lengan, dan melangkah menuju _apartment_.

Hembusan angin dari _air conditioner_ menerpa tubuhnya, menyebabkan rasa sejuk yang sangat kontras dengan udara di luar sana. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju _lift_ utama yang berada di belakang meja resepsionis.

Pintu _lift_ terbuka tepat ketika Boruto menghentikan langkahnya. Tak ada seorangpun di dalamnya.

Ia lantas memasuki _lift,_ dan menekan tombol **P** yang terdapat pada opsi tombol lantai—untuk menuju ke _penthouse_ keluarganya yang berada di lantai teratas _apartment._

.

.

.

.

 **TING!**

Pintu _lift_ terbuka, menampilkan halaman _penthouse_ yang dipenuhi berbagai jenis bunga yang dipelihara di dalam pot.

Boruto melangkah keluar dari _lift,_ dan berjalan menuju _penthouse_ nya. Ia membuka pintu—begitu langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu, kemudian berlutut sejenak untuk melepaskan sepatu sekolahnya.

"Aku pulang!"

Tak ada jawaban.

Kedua orang tuanya memang baru akan pulang dalam satu jam ke depan. Namun, bagaimana dengan adiknya?

Ia melangkah menuju ruang tamu. Kondisi ruang tamu gelap gulita, tanpa penerangan. Boruto mengusap tengkuknya, guna menenangkan bulu kuduknya yang berdiri.

"Halo, apakah ada orang?"

Tak ada jawaban. Tak ada.

Boruto melangkah menuju ruang keluarga—yang tampak kosong. Hanya tampak seberkas cahaya yang berasal dari layar laptop berbalut _case_ ungu pudar yang cukup tebal. Ia menghela napas lega. Adiknya sudah pulang ke rumah dengan selamat.

"Hima, kau di sana?"

Ia melangkahkan kaki menuju sumber cahaya yang berasal dari laptop adiknya. Matanya menangkap sesosok gadis manis berambut _indigo_ tengah tertidur dengan nyenyak di atas _couch._ Adiknya.

"Ya ampun. Kau lupa mematikan laptopmu, dan bahkan, belum berganti pakaian. Dasar ceroboh." Boruto menatap layar laptop yang menyala—mempertontonkan hasil kerja sang empunya yang sedang terlelap.

Kedua netranya menangkap sebuah judul yang di _bold,_ berukuran dua kali lipat lebih besar dibanding kata yang lain, dan letaknya berada di tengah halaman lembar kerjanya. "Sekarang tugas apa, heh? Data pemesanan kostum peserta _club_ sepak bola?"

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi _manager_ _club_ sepak bola sekolahmu?" Kedua alisnya bertaut, "kau sudah mulai merahasiakan kegiatanmu padaku, rupanya."

Boruto mengulurkan tangan, lalu mengusap rambut _ahoge_ sedada sang adik yang tampaknya sangat nyenyak. Ia berbisik dengan sangat lembut. "Aku pulang, _hime._ "

"Kau pasti kelelahan, ya?" Boruto baru saja akan mengangkat tubuh sang adik ke kamarnya, sebelum kedua mata safirnya terbuka.

Himawari mengusap kedua matanya yang terasa berat, lalu memandang kakaknya dengan sayu. "Hmph—kau sangat terlambat. Aku akan melaporkanmu pada Ayah dan Ibu, kalau kau pulang terlambat besok."

Boruto melotot.

"A-apa? Aku terlambat, karena aku punya sebuah urusan penting, tahu."

Himawari berdecak kesal. "Sudahlah, mengaku saja. Kau pulang terlambat karena bermain sepak bola dulu, kan?"

Boruto baru saja akan menyangkal ucapan adiknya. Namun, Himawari sudah terlebih dahulu menyahut. "Aku sudah lelah berdebat denganmu. Aku masuk ke kamarku, ya. Aku harus mengerjakan tugas sekolahku. Kalau kau mau makan, kau bisa memanaskan _kare_ yang ada di rak makanan."

Mau tak mau, Boruto mengalah pada adiknya, dan membiarkan adiknya beranjak menuju kamarnya. "Ya, terima kasih, _hime._ "

Himawari hanya mengacungkan jempolnya, lalu bergegas masuk ke dalam kamarnya—dengan menenteng ransel dan laptopnya.

 **BLAM!**

Pintunya tertutup rapat.

.

.

.

.

Himawari menutup laptopnya, begitu selembar kertas keluar dari _printer_ nya. Ia sudah menyelesaikan data pemesanan kostum untuk para _member_ baru _club_ sepak bola sekolahnya. Sesudah memastikan tak ada kesalahan pada lembaran datanya, Himawari memilih untuk duduk di meja belajarnya. Ia harus menyelesaikan tugas matematikanya untuk dikumpulkan besok.

Ia baru saja akan membongkar ranselnya, sebelum terdengar suara engsel pintunya dibuka. Kepala pirang Boruto menyembul dari balik pintunya. Ia memasang wajah memelasnya, dan menyuarakan rengekan—yang selalu menjadi kelemahan adiknya. " _Hime,_ boleh aku menumpang di kamarmu? Kamarku berantakan. Aku malas merapikan kamarku."

Himawari bergumam, tanpa menolehkan kepalanya, "Masuklah. Aku akan merapikan kamarmu nanti."

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk memintamu merapikan kamarku, _lho,_ Hima." Boruto melangkah mendekat, setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu rapat.

Himawari meraih ranselnya yang tergeletak di kaki meja, lalu memangkunya untuk mengeluarkan buku tulis matematikanya. "Sudahlah. Aku memang tulus mau membantumu merapikan kamarmu."

Boruto merengkuh tubuh ramping adiknya—dari belakang—dengan erat. "Kau memang adik terbaik yang pernah kupunya!"

Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat, membentuk sebuah senyuman tulus.

" _Not a big deal, brotha_."

Pada detik berikutnya, Himawari sudah mendorong tubuh kakaknya menjauh. "Sudah, sana. Jangan membuatku repot."

Boruto melangkah menuju tempat tidur bertemakan ungu milik adiknya, lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur sang adik—yang berbalut _bed cover_ ungu. Ia mengamati adiknya yang tampak sibuk membongkar ranselnya.

"Hima, kau sudah makan atau belum? Aku akan mengambilkan makanan untukmu, kalau kau mau."

"Aku sudah makan, kok. Tenang saja, Kak."

"Kalau kau sudah makan, kenapa kau masih kurus? Kau bisa mudah terserang penyakit kalau tubuhmu sekurus—"

Sang bungsu Uzumaki berdecak kesal. Ia nyaris melempari kakaknya dengan kalkulator yang terdapat di atas meja belajarnya, kalau saja lupa harus membawanya ke sekolah besok. "Ck. Berhentilah menghinaku. Ukuran tubuhku normal, tahu."

"Kau tampak sangat kurus, ketika berada dalam pelukanku."

Himawari memutar matanya malas. "Oh, baiklah. Kau jangkung dan aku pendek. Sudah puas?"

Boruto terkekeh. "Wah, kau mengaku pendek, ya? _Tumben._ "

Himawari hanya bergumam untuk menjawab ejekan sang kakak. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku tulis dari dalam ranselnya—buku tulis matematika. Tanpa sengaja, kedua netranya menangkap adanya secarik kertas yang terselip di sela buku tulisnya. Ia memutuskan untuk mengambil secarik kertas yang terselip di sela buku tulisnya.

Siapa tahu ada suatu informasi yang penting di sana. _Siapa tahu._

Nyatanya, Himawari hanya menemukan sebaris kalimat berupa ancaman yang ditulis dengan spidol merah.

 **Kau akan menderita selama kau masih bersama dengan Bolt.**

"Pesan teror lagi, ya..."

Yah, semenjak kedatangan Boruto ke sekolahnya—untuk menjemputnya, puluhan gadis di sekolahnya mendadak mengidolakan sosok kakaknya. Beberapa orang menuduhnya memiliki hubungan khusus dengan sang kakak. Alhasil, Himawari selalu membawa pulang belasan pesan teror bersamanya.

Himawari membuka jendela kamarnya, lalu menerbangkan pesan teror yang sudah dilipatnya menjadi pesawat kertas. "Aku sudah bosan."

Baru saja membuka buku tulisnya, Himawari kembali menemukan secarik kertas dengan tulisan berwarna merah di dalam sampulnya.

 **Jauhi Bolt sebelum kau menyesal.**

Himawari berdecak. _Asal kau tahu saja, aku tidak pernah takut dengan ancamanmu._

Ia meremas secarik kertas—yang baru saja dibacanya—dan melemparnya ke dalam tempat sampah. Berusaha mengabaikan pesan teror terakhir yang diterimanya, Himawari memutuskan untuk membuka kotak pensil _baby pink_ nya.

Siapa sangka akan menemukan sebuah perkamen berwarna biru dalam kondisi terlipat, kan?

 _Astaga, masih ada yang lain, kah?_

Dengan jengkel, Himawari membuka lipatan perkamen birunya, guna mengetahui pesan yang hendak disampaikan padanya.

 **Jauhi Bolt, dekati aku.**

Tubuhnya mendadak membeku. Bukan sebuah pesan teror seperti yang biasa diterimanya. Namun, hanya sebuah surat cinta sederhana yang—tentu saja—ditujukan padanya.

"Dasar maniak," desis Himawari, sembari melemparkan perkamen biru berisi surat cinta untuknya ke dalam tempat sampah.

Ia tidak menyadari, kalau ada sepasang safir jernih yang memperhatikan semua perilakunya.

"Kenapa kau membuang semuanya, hm?"

 **DEG!**

 _Bisa gawat kalau kakak tahu aku mendapatkan banyak pesan teror karenanya._

Himawari mengangkat kedua sudut bibirnya, membentuk sebuah senyuman manis—yang terkesan sinis. "Ah—tidak terlalu penting. Lagipula, aku sudah membacanya."

Boruto tampak mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tak percaya.

 _Bodoh. Aku memang tidak pandai berbohong,_ batin Himawari.

"Jangan bohong. Perlihatkan padaku."

" _Ano,_ tidak terlalu penting, kok. Kau tidak perlu membacanya."

Boruto menekankan kalimatnya, "Perlihatkan padaku, sekarang."

Himawari menghela napas panjang, lalu melayangkan tatapan tajam pada kakaknya. "Semuanya sudah kubuang—"

"Pungut."

Himawari mendengus kesal. Boruto memang sangat keras kepala—tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan seseorang yang pandai berbicara seperti kakaknya. Ia bangkit dari kursinya, memungut beberapa kertas yang sudah berada di tumpukan sampah.

"Mana? Berikan padaku, aku mau lihat."

 _Tch. Keras kepala._ Ia menyerahkan dua kertas teror yang baru saja dibuangnya pada Boruto—dengan amat terpaksa.

Kedua mata Boruto membelalak, sesudah membaca pesan berupa ancaman yang tertera di kertasnya. "Jadi, ada yang mengirimkan pesan teror padamu?"

"Hm, begitulah."

Tatapan Boruto melembut. Ia meraih pergelangan tangan Himawari—memintanya untuk duduk di sampingnya. "Kalau kau merasa tidak nyaman, aku bisa meminta Ayah untuk memindahkanmu ke sekolahku."

Himawari menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping sang kakak, lalu menghembuskan napas berat. "Sebenarnya, aku masih mampu menahan diri. Jadi, tidak masalah bila aku tetap bersekolah di sana."

"Jangan memaksakan diri. Aku tahu kau sudah tidak nyaman berada di lingkungan sekolahmu. Lagipula, kalau kau bersekolah di sekolah yang sama denganku, aku bisa mengawasi pergaulanmu."

 _Tidak. Akan jadi mimpi buruk._

"Lebih baik aku tetap bersekolah—"

"Kalau kau masih bersikeras untuk bertahan di sekolahmu, aku akan melaporkanmu pada Ayah."

"Ayah belum—"

Boruto memotong ucapan adiknya dengan cepat. "Ayah sudah pulang."

"—pulang. Pokoknya, aku tidak mau!"

Himawari bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, hendak melarikan diri dari sang kakak yang bisa saja berbuat nekat—dengan menyeretnya pada ayahnya. Namun, Boruto segera mencengkeram pergelangan tangan sang adik, sebelum sang empunya tangan berhasil melarikan diri darinya.

"Ikut aku, sebelum aku menyeretmu secara paksa pada Ayah."

.

.

.

.

Himawari berusaha menghentak tangan kirinya—yang berada dalam cengkeraman sang kakak. "Kau sakit jiwa. Lepaskan aku!"

"Diamlah, _hime._ Kau harus tunduk pada kakakmu."

Boruto menuntun adiknya menuju ruang keluarga—tempat dimana kedua orang tuanya biasa bertemu selepas bekerja. Ia mendapati ayahnya sedang membaca koran, kedua alisnya bertaut ketika membaca sebuah artikel yang terdapat di pojok kanan koran. Tanpa sang istri bersamanya.

Namun, Boruto mengendus aroma teh yang menenangkan menguar dari dapurnya—yang letaknya sangat berdekatan dengan ruang keluarga. Ibunya sedang menyeduh teh _chamomile_ untuk ayahnya.

"Lepaskan aku!"

Boruto menghempaskan tubuh sang adik ke _couch_ ungunya—secara paksa, kemudian mencengkeram lututnya untuk meminimalisir pergerakan adiknya. " _Hime,_ duduklah."

"Akh, lepaskan aku!"

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, memandang kedua anaknya—yang tampaknya datang dengan membawa sebuah masalah. "Bolt, Hima, ada apa?"

Keduanya membeku untuk beberapa sekon, sampai akhirnya Boruto memutuskan untuk angkat bicara.

"Aku—ehm, kami mau bicara."

Naruto tampak mengangkat sebelah alisnya, seolah menanyakan kebenaran ucapan putra sulungnya.

Boruto tampak berbisik pada sang adik, yang sudah memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam—penuh kekesalan. "Sudah, diam saja."

Himawari yang sudah merasa tak enak hati pada ayahnya, hanya mampu menunduk dan menatap kedua kakinya dalam diam.

"Begitu, ya..." Naruto melipat kembali koran yang sedang dibacanya, lantas melepaskan kacamata _minus_ yang melindungi kedua netranya.

"Baiklah, silahkan. Ayah akan mendengarkan." Ia memandang kedua anaknya bergantian—menantikan salah seorang dari mereka yang bersedia menjelaskan topik yang hendak mereka bicarakan.

Boruto merapatkan tubuh sang adik padanya, "Aku meminta dengan sangat pada Ayah. Tolong pindahkan Hima ke sekolahku."

Ia mendorong tubuh Boruto untuk menjauh darinya, seolah sang kakak adalah virus yang sangat berbahaya. "Kak, lepaskan aku..."

Naruto—yang sudah terbiasa dengan keakraban kedua anaknya—hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia menyatukan kedua tangan, lalu menopang dagunya dengan kepalan tangan. "Ada apa? Apa yang salah dengan sekolahnya yang sekarang, hm?"

"Sebenarnya, tidak ada yang—"

Boruto memotong ucapan adiknya dengan cepat. "Sekolahnya bermasalah. Beberapa orang mem _bully_ nya dengan mengirimkan banyak pesan teror padanya."

Pandangan Naruto teralih pada sang putri bungsu. "Kenapa mereka mengirimkan pesan teror padamu?"

Boruto mengepalkan tangan dengan geram. "Mereka mengira aku adalah kekasihnya. Jadi, mereka mengirimkan pesan teror yang memaksanya untuk memutuskan hubungan denganku."

"Benar apa yang kakakmu katakan, nak?"

Hinata—yang mendadak datang dari dapur dengan secangkir teh _chamomile—_ menepuk kepala sang putri bungsu, lalu mengusapnya dengan penuh kasih. Ia menyerahkan cangkir tehnya pada sang kepala keluarga, yang tengah mendengarkan keluh kesah kedua anaknya dengan seksama.

" _Anata,_ tehmu."

"Ya, terima kasih, _hime._ " Naruto mengangkat cangkir tehnya—yang terasa hangat, lalu meniup asap kecil yang mengepul di atasnya. Setelah dirasa cukup hangat untuk diminum, Naruto mulai menyesap tehnya sedikit demi sedikit.

Himawari berusaha meyakinkan kedua orang tuanya. "Bukan begitu, Bu. Aku—"

"Aku bisa memberikan buktinya kalau kalian tidak percaya." Boruto memperlihatkan dua kertas teror yang disembunyikan di saku celananya. Ia menyerahkan sebuah kertas pada sang Ibu, yang masih setia berdiri di samping ayahnya.

 **Jauhi Bolt sebelum kau menyesal.**

Hinata menutup mulutnya, tak percaya. "Astaga..."

Ia menatap kedua mata—yang sewarna dengan mata suaminya—dengan cemas. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengadukan mereka pada Ibu?"

"Kalian bisa mencari bukti lain di tempat sampahnya, pasti semua dibuang ke tempat sampah," Boruto memandang kedua orang tuanya bergantian, " _yeah,_ walaupun ada beberapa yang didaur ulang olehnya menjadi pesawat kertas dan diterbangkan."

Melihat respon positif yang diberikan oleh sang Ibu, sang sulung Uzumaki semakin gencar membujuk kedua orang tuanya untuk memindahkan adiknya ke sekolahnya. "Lagipula, kalau Ayah dan Ibu memindahkan Hima ke sekolahku, aku bisa lebih mudah menjaga dan mengawasinya."

Naruto—yang hanya mendengarkan usulan putra sulungnya—pun memutuskan untuk angkat bicara. "Usulmu bagus, masuk akal. Bagaimana, Hima? Apa kau setuju dengan usul kakakmu?"

Himawari hendak mengajukan protesnya pada ayahnya—sebelum sang kakak menginjak kakinya tanpa ampun, memaksanya menyetujui usulan yang dia ajukan. Ia meringis kesakitan, seraya mendelik tajam pada kakaknya. "Aw—ya, aku setuju."

Boruto tersenyum puas.

"Keputusan yang bagus, _hime._ Aku akan mengurus surat kepindahanmu dan segala keperluanmu. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah mempersiapkan diri."

Himawari mendengus, "Hm. Terima kasih."

Boruto tersenyum simpul. Ia menepuk kepala _indigo_ adiknya dengan lembut, lalu mengacak rambutnya. "Masuklah ke kamarmu. Aku akan menyusulmu nanti."

Himawari menuruti ucapan kakaknya—yang lebih pantas disebut perintah—untuk masuk ke kamarnya. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan langkah gontai. Beberapa menit kemudian, sudah terdengar suara pintu yang tertutup rapat.

"Bolt, kau yang sudah menyarankan pada Ayah untuk memindahkan adikmu ke sekolahmu." Naruto menatap putra sulungnya dengan tegas, "berjanjilah, kau akan menjaga adikmu dengan baik."

"Percayakan padaku, Ayah."

.

.

.

.

Himawari membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur dengan nyaman. Ia mendengus kesal. "Ck. Dia selalu saja mengaturku sesuka hati."

Ia baru saja akan memejamkan kedua matanya, sebelum kakaknya mendadak masuk ke kamarnya—dengan wajah riang nan gembira.

 **BLAM!**

" _Hime,_ aku punya sesuatu untukmu!" Boruto memperlihatkan satu _set_ seragam sekolah, lengkap dengan atributnya—yang tergantung di _hanger—_ padanya dengan penuh semangat.

Himawari sontak membulatkan matanya, tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa kakaknya mendapatkan satu _set_ seragam sekolah dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam? Lagipula, sekarang, kan, sudah malam. Memangnya ada sekolah yang buka dua puluh empat jam?

Seolah memahami pemikiran sang adik, Boruto segera membuka mulutnya untuk memberikan penjelasan padanya. "Aku meminjam seragam temanku. Dia punya dua _set_ seragam. Nanti aku akan membelikanmu seragam yang baru, kalau kau sudah masuk sekolah."

"Kau yakin ukuranku sama dengan ukuran temanmu?"

Boruto menaruh satu _set_ seragam yang sudah dipinjamnya di atas meja belajar sang adik. "Aku yakin seratus persen. Tenang saja, pilihanku tidak akan salah."

"Oh, ya. Aku sudah mengambilkan buku lamaku untuk kau bawa ke sekolah besok. Sebentar, ya." Boruto melangkah keluar dari kamar—dan kembali dengan sekardus besar buku pelajaran. Ia menaruh kardusnya di hadapan Himawari, membiarkan sang adik mengamati buku lamanya.

Himawari mengamati beberapa buku pelajaran yang berada pada tumpuka teratas. Tampilan luarnya bersih, begitu pula dengan bagian dalam bukunya. "Bukumu masih bagus. Kukira bukumu sudah dipenuhi coretan."

"Hm, tentu saja. Aku nyaris tidak pernah membacanya—ups!" Boruto menutup mulutnya rapat.

Sebuah sentilan halus mendarat di kening Boruto, membuat sang empunya terlonjak kaget. "Dasar pemalas."

"Lalu, buku apa saja yang harus kubawa besok?"

"Ah, kau benar! Aku sudah menanyakan jadual pelajaran untuk kelas X pada temanku." Boruto memberikan selembar kertas—yang sudah berisi _list_ mata pelajaran yang akan dipelajari oleh adiknya besok.

Himawari memandang kakaknya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, seraya menyusun buku pelajaran yang harus dibawanya besok. "Aku curiga padamu. Sebenarnya, siapa _teman_ yang kau maksud? Kenapa dia tampaknya serba tahu, hm?"

Boruto mendelik tak terima. "Sudahlah, jangan banyak tanya. Ayo, cepat susun bukumu. Kau harus tidur lebih awal."

Ia menyeret Himawari menuju tempat tidurnya, untuk mengalihkan perhatian sang adik.

"Kau mengalihkan pembicara—"

"Cepatlah, kau harus tidur sekarang, tahu," Boruto menarik selimut oranye milik Himawari sampai sebatas lehernya. Ia mengusap kening adiknya dengan lembut, "selamat malam, _hime._ Semoga mimpimu indah, ya."

"Hm. Selamat malam, _anata,_ " ledek Himawari, sembari menjulurkan lidahnya.

Boruto melotot. "Pst, aku bukan suamimu, tahu."

"Kau selalu mau sejajar dengan Ayah, kan? Makanya aku menyebutmu _anata,_ agar kau sama dengan Ayah."

"Aku matikan lampumu." Boruto memilih untuk mengabaikan ejekan adiknya, dan menekan saklar lampu yang berada di sebelah pintu—sebelum beranjak keluar dari kamar bernuansa ungu milik adiknya.

.

.

.

.

Hinata—yang tengah membuatkan susu untuk sang kepala keluarga—menoleh sejenak pada putra sulungnya yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. "Bolt, dimana adikmu?"

Boruto menepuk dahinya, lalu memandang sang Ibu dengan panik. "Astaga. Aku yakin dia belum bangun sekarang."

"Kau bujuk dia, ya?" pinta Hinata, seraya menatap putranya dengan penuh harap.

" _Roger_!"

Boruto melemparkan ranselnya ke sembarang tempat, lalu bergegas menuju kamar adiknya yang berseberangan dengan kamarnya. Ia tidak mau adiknya datang terlambat di hari pertamanya.

Benar saja, ketika dia melangkah masuk, kamar adiknya masih dalam kondisi gelap gulita. Ia segera menyibak horden ungu yang menghalangi sinar matahari, kemudian mendekati adiknya yang masih bergelung dengan nyaman di dalam selimutnya. " _Hime,_ bangunlah. Kau tidak mau menemaniku sarapan, ya?"

Himawari merapatkan selimut oranyenya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di bantal—mengabaikan seruan kakaknya. "Hm. Lima menit lagi..."

"Putri tidurku, bangunlah." Boruto menangkup wajah bulat adiknya, mencubitnya dengan gemas.

Himawari tak bergeming.

Boruto berdecak kesal. Adiknya memang sangat sulit untuk dibangunkan di pagi hari.

"Kalau kau tidak bangun, aku akan menyiramkan air panas ke wajahmu," ancam Boruto dengan sarkatis.

Boruto menghela napas panjang, melihat adiknya yang justru semakin gencar bergelung di dalam selimutnya. "Kau masih tidak mau bangun?"

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukan kekerasan padamu."

 **Cup! Cup! Cup!**

Boruto menghujami wajah manis adiknya dengan ciuman sayang.

Himawari sontak terbangun, dan membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Ia berusaha menjauhkan tubuh sang kakak darinya—dengan mendorong kedua bahunya. Namun, tampaknya, kakaknya memang tak terkalahkan.

"Hng, sudah. Sudah cukup, Kak."

 **Cup! Cup! Cup!**

Himawari berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya, seraya melambaikan tangan—tanda menyerah. "Baiklah, baik. Aku menyerah. Kau memang keras kepala."

Boruto mengangkat kepalanya. "Oh. Aku sudah menang, ya? Aku menang terlalu cepat."

Himawari hanya merengut, dan menatap kakaknya dengan sayu. Boruto hanya tertawa, seraya membantu sang adik untuk bersandar pada _headboard_ kasurnya.

"Mandilah. Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu. Kurang baik apa aku sebagai kakakmu?"

Himawari mendengus, lalu mengecup sayang pipi sang kakak. "Ya, ya. Kau memang kakak terbaik yang pernah kupunya."

Ia beranjak menuju kamar mandi pribadinya—yang terdapat di dalam kamarnya, lalu mendorong kedua pundak kakaknya agar menjauh darinya. "Sudah, sana. Aku mau mandi. Jangan dobrak pintu kamar mandiku, ya."

"Aku akan menyiapkan seragam sekolahmu. Jadi, cepatlah sedikit."

.

.

.

.

Himawari keluar dari kamar mandinya—dengan mengenakan handuk kimono untuk menyerap air di sekujur tubuhnya, lalu melilitkan sebuah handuk kecil di kepalanya. Ia mendapati seragam sekolahnya sudah terlipat dengan rapi di atas meja belajarnya. Ternyata, Boruto memang tak terlalu buruk dalam hal merapikan pakaian.

Setelah tubuhnya sudah kering total, Himawari mengambil seragam _sailor_ putih—dengan kerah oranye—tanpa lengan yang berada di tumpukan paling atas, kemudian memakainya. Tak lupa, menyematkan sebuah pita biru di dadanya, tepat di bawah kerah seragamnya.

Rok oranye menjadi bagian selanjutnya. Ia memakai rok oranye yang hanya sebatas pertengahan pahanya. Dalam beberapa menit kemudian, sepasang sarung tangan putih—dengan gulungan pada siku berwarna oranye—sudah melekat sempurna di kedua lengan kurusnya.

Seragam sekolahnya memang didominasi oleh warna oranye, membuatnya teringat akan warna favorit sang Ayah.

Tak lama kemudian, Himawari duduk di hadapan meja riasnya. Ia memoleskan pelembab di wajahnya, dan ditutup dengan bedak. Untuk sentuhan terakhirnya, sang gadis bungsu mengoleskan _lipbalm_ di bibirnya. Bibirnya tampak merona dengan garis _peach_ tipis di bibirnya.

Sesudah merias wajahnya, Himawari mulai mengeringkan rambutnya dengan _hairdryer_ —dan menyisirnya dengan lembut. Ia kembali menyisir rambut panjangnya, dan membiarkan rambutnya terurai di depan dadanya.

Setelah semuanya siap, Himawari pun membuka pintu kamarnya—berniat mengenakan sepatu sekolahnya, yang mungkin saja sudah tersedia di depan pintunya. Sebuah kejutan lain. Sepasang sepatu berhak dengan warna merah menyala sudah berjejer di depan pintunya. Sebuah senyum mengembang di bibirnya. "Seragam sekolah Internasional memang menakjubkan. Bahkan, aku tidak perlu memakai sepatu sekolah."

Ia bergegas mengambil ranselnya yang tergeletak di samping meja belajarnya, kemudian mengunci pintu kamarnya, dan menyembunyikan kuncinya di bawah karpet yang terletak di depan pintunya.

.

.

.

.

Himawari mengangkat kedua sudut bibirnya—ketika melihat kedua orang tuanya dan kakaknya tengah bercengkrama—membentuk sebuah senyuman manis. "Selamat pagi, Ayah, Ibu, Kak Boru."

Sang Ayah adalah orang pertama yang menyambutnya. Ayahnya memang selalu tampak keren dalam balutan baju kantornya. "Selamat pagi, Hima."

"Ah, selamat pagi, Hima. Duduklah. Ibu sudah menyiapkan sarapanmu." Ibunya—yang sudah mengenakan jas dokternya—segera menghampiri putri bungsunya, dan mengajaknya untuk duduk di meja makan.

"Duduklah. Makan _okonomiyaki_ mu." Boruto menarik kursi kosong di sampingnya, mempersilahkan adiknya untuk duduk.

Himawari menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping kakaknya. "Sebenarnya, aku sedang tidak napsu makan. Jadi, kakak saja, ya, yang menghabiskan _okonomiyaki_ ku?"

"Baiklah. Tapi, kau harus meminum susumu, ya?" Boruto segera melahap sepiring _okonomiyaki_ milik adiknya, seraya mengawasi adiknya yang tak kunjung meminum susunya.

"Kenapa kau hanya memandangnya? Ayo, minum susumu, sekarang."

Himawari merengut. "Susu? Kau, kan, sudah tahu kalau aku tidak suka minum susu..."

Boruto memandang raut wajah sang Ibu yang berubah sedih. Ibunya memang sudah lama membujuk adiknya agar mau menghabiskan susunya. Maka, sang sulung Uzumaki berbisik pada adiknya. "Pst, cepat habiskan susumu, dan kita akan berangkat."

Himawari mengangkat kedua bahunya tak acuh.

"Habiskan susumu atau aku akan memaksamu."

Himawari berdecak kesal. Ia memandang sang kakak dengan sorot mata tajam. "Dasar keras kepala. Sudah kubilang, aku tidak suka. Pokoknya aku tidak mau—"

"Kau yang memaksaku untuk melakukan kekerasan, _hime._ "

Boruto menyambar gelas susu Himawari yang masih terisi penuh, menekan kedua pipi bulat adiknya, kemudian mendekatkan bibir gelas susu pada bibirnya—memaksanya untuk menelan susunya. "Ayo, sekarang telan susumu."

Himawari terpaksa menelan susunya. Ia terbatuk kencang begitu menghabiskan susu di gelasnya. Wajahnya memerah.

Boruto tersenyum puas melihat gelas susu yang sudah kosong melompong. Ia lantas menarik pergelangan tangan sang adik—untuk bangkit dari kursinya. "Sudah, cepatlah. Jangan buang waktumu. Simpan saja muntahmu untuk nanti."

Sesudah berhasil membujuk adiknya, Boruto mengambil ranselnya yang tergeletak di samping meja makan. "Kami berangkat, Ayah, Ibu!"

Naruto—yang sedang meneguk susunya—hanya memberikan gestur berupa lambaian tangan. Disusul oleh Hinata, yang sedang membereskan piring kotor di meja makan.

"Ya, jaga adikmu," pinta sang Ibu, sebelum anak tertuanya menghilang di balik pintu.

Boruto mengangkat kedua sudut bibirnya, sebagai jawaban atas ucapan sang Ibu.

 _Aku janji, Bu._

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

 _ **Well,**_ **halo semuanya.**

 **Sebelumnya, saya mau memperkenalkan diri sebagai** _berithslies._ **Ya,** _ **pen name**_ **saya.**

 **Kenapa** _berithslies_?

 **Kata** _lies_ **saya gunakan karena saya membuat fiksi berdasarkan kebohongan—sesuatu yang tidak nyata. Dan, asalnya dari** _berith,_ **alias iblis. Jadi, kalo ada yang nyebut saya** _berith,_ **rasanya nyesek, saya disamakan sama iblis.**

 **...saya bercanda. Silahkan, kalo mau nyebut saya** _berith. Lies_ **pun boleh. Asal yang nyaman aja deh.**

 **Kalo ada yang mau tau lebih lanjut tentang saya, bisa dicek di** _ **profile**_ **saya. Nah, karna perkenalan sudah, sekarang saya mau bahas tentang** _Boru Among Shika and Hima._

 **Pertama, ampuni saya, karena BoruHima** _ **out of character**_ **nya keterlaluan. Saya cuma mau mencoba sesuatu yang baru, yang berbeda—gak terpaku sama karakter aslinya.**

 **Uhm, adakah yang suka** _ **crackpair**_ **dalam sebuah fandom? Yap, salah satu** _ **crackpair**_ **yang saya suka adalah ShikaHima. Kenapa?**

 **Karna, menurut saya, karakter mereka cocok. Saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Ada** _ **hints**_ **yang saya dapat dari nama mereka. S-H-I-K-A-D-A-I** dan **H-I-M-A-W-A-R-I, total hurufnya ada delapan. Benar atau benar?**

 **Sama kayak NaruHina, SasuSaku, SaIno, ChoKarui yang total hurufnya sama. Gak percaya? Coba dibuktikan. Pengecualian untuk ShikaTema.**

 **Selain ShikaHima, saya suka BoruSara dan InoHima. Adakah yang sama kayak saya? Atau, ada yang suka** _ **pair**_ **lain? Saya** _ **welcome**_ **kok, sama semua** _ **pair**_ **yang kalian suka.**

 **Yah, karena saya cerewet, makanya sekarang** _ **author note**_ **saya penuh curhatan** _ **absurd**_ **saya.**

 **Terima kasih sudah mau membaca.**

 _15 July 2015._


	2. Hukuman

Boruto melepaskan helm perak yang membalut tempurung kepalanya, lalu mengacak rambut pirangnya untuk menatanya kembali seperti semula. Ia melirik ke arah kaca spion motornya—mendapati sang adik masih tertidur pulas di bahunya.

Ia mengulurkan tangan ke belakang, dan menepuk pipi Himawari pelan. Berusaha membangunkan sang adik dari tidur lelapnya. "Kita sudah sampai, _hime._ Ayo, bangunlah. Aku harus mengurus semua data kepindahanmu."

Sang gadis bungsu membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher sang kakak, dan mengeratkan pegangan pada ujung kemeja seragamnya. Tak tertarik untuk menjalankan _tour_ singkat di sekolah barunya, seperti yang biasa dilakukan oleh para murid baru pada umumnya.

Boruto tersenyum geli melihat respon adiknya yang sangat sulit untuk dibangunkan. "Oh, astaga. Kau memang Putri Tidur dari segala Putri Tidur yang pernah ada."

Himawari membalas ucapan sang kakak dengan sebuah deheman singkat, membuat sang kakak hanya mampu menghela napas panjang.

"Ayo, cepatlah bangun. Sebelum ada guru yang melihatmu berantakan begini."

Sang _Putri Tidur_ membuka kedua mata safirnya perlahan—disertai dengan sebuah decakan kesal. Dengan amat terpaksa, Himawari menuruni motor besar kakaknya. "Kau sudah menghancurkan mimpiku, sekarang kau merusak tidurku."

Boruto tertawa pelan, lalu mengetuk puncak kepala adiknya dengan lembut.

"Oh, ayolah. Kau, kan, bisa tidur pada jam pelajaran," bujuknya, seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Himawari mengusap puncak kepalanya, lantas menatap sang kakak dengan sengit. "Memangnya boleh? Bagaimana kalau aku ditegur oleh guru karena tertidur di kelas?"

"Aku tidak pernah melarangmu untuk tidur ketika pelajaran berlangsung," Boruto tersenyum penuh arti, "tapi, ada satu larangan tidur untukmu."

Himawari mengangkat sebelah alisnya. _Apa?_

Boruto tersenyum gemas, ketika melihat tatapan mata Himawari yang seolah penuh tanya. Ia menuruni motor besarnya, menepuk puncak kepala sang adik, lalu sedikit membungkuk untuk berbisik di telinganya. "Jangan pernah tertidur ketika pelajaran biologi, kalau kau tidak mau mendapat hukuman. Kau mengerti, _hime_?"

Himawari merengut, seraya memutar matanya malas. "Ya, aku mengerti."

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2: _Hukuman_

 **Boru Among Shika and Hima © berithslies**

 **Shikadai N. — Himawari U.**

 **Warning: AU,** _ **Typos, Crackpair!**_

.

.

.

.

"Ayo, kemarilah. Aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke kelasmu." Boruto menyerahkan ransel oranye polos yang bertumpu di depan dadanya pada pemiliknya, lalu menenteng helm peraknya—dengan sebuah ransel hitam yang sudah melekat di kedua bahunya.

Himawari menerima ranselnya dengan berat hati. Pasalnya, terdapat beberapa buku berukuran tebal di dalam ranselnya. Bukan hanya buku berukuran tebal. Namun, ada sebuah map yang cukup besar untuk menyimpan semua _handout_ yang berhubungan dengan pelajaran.

Boruto memandang tubuh ringkih adiknya, yang kini sudah menjinjing beban di kedua bahunya. Ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri sang adik, untuk menawarkan jasa membawakan ranselnya. "Hima, aku bisa membawakan ranselmu, kalau kau mau."

Himawari mengangkat kepalanya, untuk balas memandang kakaknya.

"Aku bisa membawanya sendiri, kok," tolaknya halus.

Boruto menghembuskan napas berat, lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju _hall_ sekolah—yang terletak cukup jauh dengan lapangan parkir sekolah. "Aku akan memintakan kunci lokermu pada guru, agar kau bisa menyimpan separuh bukumu di sana."

Himawari hanya mengulum sebuah senyuman, seraya mengikuti kakaknya dari belakang.

"Ya, terima kasih."

.

.

.

.

"Eh—? Bolt datang dengan seorang gadis cantik."

"Ya, kau benar. Aku belum pernah melihat _nya_ sebelumnya."

Suasana _hall_ sekolah yang tenang, mendadak gempar—akibat beredarnya kabar bahwa sang Pangeran sekolah datang bersama dengan seorang gadis tak dikenal. Puluhan gadis berkumpul di depan _hall_ sekolah, untuk menyaksikan secara langsung kedatangan sang idola.

"Mana? Aku mau lihat, aku mau lihat!"

"Cepat perlihatkan padaku!"

Para gadis mulai berdatangan memenuhi _hall_ sekolah.

Seorang gadis berambut gelap mendorong salah seorang gadis yang berada di barisan depan, untuk menemukan sang Pangeran sekolah—yang tak kunjung datang. "Jangan halangi jalanku!"

Beberapa orang gadis yang menyadari kedatangan sang _Ratu_ segera menepi, membukakan jalan untuknya.

Yah, mereka menyebutnya Ratu.

Sudah tak terbantahkan, Ratu memang julukan yang tepat untuknya, yang selalu berkuasa layaknya seorang Ratu. Kedua _dayang_ sang Ratu pun turut berada bersamanya, untuk menyambut sang Pangeran sekolah.

"Siapa dia? Kenapa dia datang bersama dengan Bolt, ya?"

"Dasar menyebalkan!"

Salah seorang petugas mading sekolah—yang terjebak di tengah kerumunan para _fangirl_ Boruto—hanya melirik kedua gadis yang berada di sampingnya dengan jengkel.

"Kalian berlebihan. Aku sudah melihat dia tertidur di bahu Bolt sambil memeluknya _._ Aku yakin, dia pacarnya Bolt," sahutnya cuek.

Seorang petugas mading yang lain tampak tersenyum sumringah, mendengar ucapan rekan kerjanya.

"Oh. Menarik sekali. Aku akan mendapat gosip hangat untuk majalah bulanan sek—aduh!" kalimatnya terhenti, ketika salah seorang rekan kerjanya memukul bahunya dengan cukup kencang.

Dua orang _fangirl_ —yang merasa tersindir dengan ucapan sang petugas mading sekolah—mengepalkan tangan dengan geram. "Jangan sembarangan bicara kau, ya!"

Sang petugas mading sekolah hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya tak acuh. "Aku hanya mau mengungkapkan fakta, kalau Bolt memang sudah bukan _milik_ kalian lagi."

Boruto mendengus kesal, ketika mendapati puluhan gadis sudah memenuhi _hall_ sekolah. Ia lantas menautkan jemarinya dengan jari lentik sang adik—mengabaikan semua tatapan tajam yang ditujukan pada adiknya.

Himawari sontak mundur selangkah, ketika merasakan jemari kakaknya sudah bertautan dengan miliknya. "Kenapa kau—"

Boruto mengeratkan tautan tangan dengan adiknya, lalu menatapnya dengan teduh. "Pst, abaikan mereka. Kau harus selalu berada di sisiku. Kau mengerti, _hime_?"

Himawari hanya menunduk dalam diam, membuat sang kakak terpaksa harus membujuknya.

" _Hime,_ kau mendengarku?"

Himawari menghela napas panjang. Ia bertahan dalam posisi menunduknya. "Aku takut kejadian di sekolah lamaku terulang kembali."

"Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan kasus _bullying_ yang menimpamu terulang kembali. Percayalah," Boruto merapalkan sebuah mantra yang mampu menenangkan sang adik, "aku akan melindungimu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka menyentuhmu."

Sebelum keduanya sempat melangkah, seorang gadis beriris kelam meraih lengan Boruto—yang terayun bebas—lalu memeluknya dengan manja. Membuat sang empunya terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Bolt- _kun,_ kenapa kau baru datang? Lalu, sebenarnya siapa dia? Semua orang membicarakan kau dan dia. Apa hubunganmu dengan dia? Dia bukan pacarmu, kan?"

Boruto menghembuskan napas berat. "Lepaskan aku, Arisu."

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sebelum kau menjawabku, Bolt- _kun,_ " Arisu merengut, "ayo, jawab aku."

Boruto mendelik kesal. "Dia adik _ku,_ Uzumaki Himawari. Kau puas? Sekarang lepaskan aku, karena aku harus mengantarnya ke kelasnya."

Sang sulung Uzumaki merangkul bahu adiknya erat.

Arisu membulatkan mulutnya, tak percaya.

"Oh. Sulit dipercaya. Aku tidak bisa menemukan letak kemiripan kalian sebagai sepasang kakak beradik."

Salah seorang gadis—yang berdekatan dengan sang bungsu Uzumaki, tampak mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kedua garis di pipi mereka tampaknya sudah cukup membuktikan, kalau mereka memang kakak beradik, Arisu."

Arisu tertawa sinis, seraya melirik sang gadis _indigo_ —yang tampak ketakutan—dengan tajam. "Semuanya bisa direkayasa, kan?"

Beberapa orang gadis terlihat berbisik satu sama lain.

"Jadi, mereka kakak beradik, ya? Pantas saja kelihatan akrab."

Salah seorang gadis berkacamata berbisik pada gadis lain yang berada di sampingnya. "Berdasarkan gosip yang kudengar dari Mayu, katanya Boruto _sister complex._ "

"Aku tidak heran."

Boruto mengeratkan rangkulan pada bahu adiknya, seraya mengusap bahunya dengan lembut.

"Ayo, _hime._ Aku akan mengantarmu ke—" kalimatnya terhenti, ketika terdengar suara lengkingan yang menyerukan namanya.

"Bolt!"

Dan, suaranya terdengar sangat _familiar_ untuknya.

Ah, tentu saja.

Sang pemilik suara pastilah Chouchou Akimichi. Teman sekelasnya, sekaligus sahabatnya.

Boruto mengusap tengkuknya, lantas berbalik untuk menatap sahabat gempalnya. "Ada apa, Chou?"

Ia mendapati Chouchou sudah berada di belakangnya, lengkap dengan sekantung _dango_ yang tampak masih hangat—dengan asap kecil yang mengepul di atasnya.

Sang gadis berkulit gelap mengambil setusuk _dango_ cokelat dari dalam kantungnya, memasukan sebuah _dango_ ke dalam mulutnya, dan mengunyahnya dengan tenang. "Sasuke- _sensei_ memintamu untuk mengurus semua data kepindahan adikmu."

Boruto mendengus pelan.

"Baiklah, baik. Aku akan mengurus semuanya. Jadi, tolong antarkan Hima ke kelasnya, ya. Aku mengandalkanmu."

Chouchou mengusap tengkuknya. "Bolt, sebenarnya aku harus—"

Sebelum Chouchou melancarkan protesnya, Boruto sudah merendahkan suaranya, seraya menatap sahabatnya dengan tajam. "Aku memohon dengan sangat padamu. Kau tahu aku, kan?"

Chouchou hanya mampu menghembuskan napas berat. Sahabatnya memang sangat keras kepala.

"Aku akan menjemputmu di depan kelas pada jam istirahat. Jaga dirimu, _hime._ " Boruto mengecup sayang kening sang adik, sebelum melangkah menuju ruang guru dengan tenang. Membuat puluhan gadis menjerit histeris, sekaligus menatapnya dengan nyalang.

Oh. Bantu Himawari merobek wajahnya sekarang.

.

.

.

.

Chouchou menarik napas lega, setelah berhasil menyeret adik perempuan sahabatnya menjauh dari _hall_ sekolah—menuju lantai dua gedung, tempat kelasnya berada. Ia mengusap peluh yang membasahi keningnya.

" _Fangirl_ Bolt memang ganas. Jadi, kau harus pandai melarikan diri dari mereka, ya."

Himawari menghela napas panjang—untuk menetralkan deru napasnya, lantas membungkuk rendah pada sang _senior_ yang sudah membantunya meloloskan diri dari kejaran _fangirl_ sang kakak. "Hm. Terima kasih _Senpai_ sudah membantuku."

"Oh, ya. Sekarang aku harus menemui guruku. Bagaimana kalau kau diantar oleh temanku? Kau mau, ya?"

Chouchou menatapnya dengan penuh harap.

Himawari mengeratkan ranselnya, seraya mengangkat kedua sudut bibirnya—membentuk sebuah senyuman manis. "Hm. Tak apa, _Senpai._ Aku bisa mencari kelasku sendiri..."

Chouchou terkekeh. "Sayangnya, kau tidak diperbolehkan untuk berjalan sendirian. Aku akan meminta temanku untuk mengantarmu ke kelasmu, oke?"

Ia bergegas melangkah menuju ruang kelas terdekat, untuk meminta bantuan pada salah seorang sahabatnya.

"Shika!"

Tubuh Himawari menegang.

 _Shika?_

Ia menahan napasnya.

 _—mungkinkah dia?_

"Ayo, bantu aku. Aku sedang butuh bantuanmu sekarang. Jangan tidur terus!"

Terdengar suara gebrakan meja yang cukup kencang dari dalam kelas.

"Ck. Merepotkan."

 _Merepotkan?_

Tak lama kemudian, Chouchou sudah melangkah keluar dari kelas, dan berjalan ke arahnya—bersama dengan sesosok pemuda yang tampaknya keberatan untuk membantu sahabatnya.

Himawari mengusap kedua matanya, untuk menangkap sosok pemuda yang melangkah ke arahnya.

Benar saja. Rambutnya gelap, dengan kedua mata zamrud yang secerah permata.

 **DEG!**

 _Shikadai Nara?_

Sang pemuda Nara tampak terkejut, mendapati sesosok gadis manis—yang kini sudah berada di depan matanya. Sama halnya dengan Himawari yang sudah mengatupkan mulutnya rapat.

 _Ternyata, memang dia._

Keduanya berucap, "Kau?"

 _Cinta pertamaku._

"Wah," Chouchou tampak sumringah—sekaligus lega. Ia memandang keduanya bergantian, "rupanya, kalian sudah saling mengenal, ya? Baguslah. Kalau begitu, aku bisa mempercayakan Hima padamu. Aku pergi dulu."

"Chou, aku—"

Chouchou memotong ucapan sahabatnya dengan cepat.

"Oh, ayolah. Sebagai ketua OSIS yang baik, seharusnya kau memperlakukan murid baru dengan baik. Iya, kan?"

 _Jadi, sekarang kau sudah menjadi seorang ketua OSIS, ya?_

Sang gadis berkulit gelap lantas melambaikan tangan dengan riang, sebelum menghilang di balik _lift._ "Aku titipkan Hima padamu, ya!"

"Hah, selalu saja aku."

Sang pemuda Nara mengusap tengkuknya, seraya menghembuskan napas berat. "Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke kelasmu."

Himawari hanya bergumam pelan, dan mengikuti sang _senior_ yang sudah melangkah terlebih dahulu.

"B-baik, _Senpai._ "

.

.

.

.

"Kita sudah sampai. Masuklah ke kelasmu."

Shikadai menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan sebuah kelas yang berada di ujung koridor lantai tiga. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah _notes_ kecil dari saku celananya, lalu membuka sebuah halaman yang sudah ditandai dengan sebuah _post it._

"Yah, sesuai data yang ada di buku peganganku, kau berada di kelas X-A."

Sang bungsu Uzumaki membungkuk rendah, sebagai ungkapan terima kasih pada kakak kelasnya. "Ah, terima kasih _Senpai_ sudah mau mengantarku."

"Oh, ya. Wali kelasmu akan masuk ke kelas untuk memperkenalkanmu pada teman sekelasmu. Persiapkan dirimu."

Himawari bergumam, "Baik, _Senpai._ Terima kasih."

Shikadai berdehem singkat, lalu menelusupkan sebelah tangan di saku celananya. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu."

Himawari mengangkat kedua sudut bibirnya, seraya memandang kepergian sang pemuda Nara.

Sesudah memastikan sang _senior_ sudah menghilang di balik tembok, sang gadis _indigo_ pun mengeratkan ranselnya, dan menarik napas panjang—sebelum melangkah memasuki kelas barunya.

Ia meraih gagang pintu, dan membukanya perlahan. Hal pertama yang tertangkap oleh kedua netranya adalah sekumpulan gadis yang tengah bercengkerama di sudut kelas.

Himawari tersenyum lega.

Suasana kelasnya memang tak berbeda jauh dengan suasana kelasnya yang lama.

 _Yah, setidaknya, aku akan lebih mudah untuk beradaptasi dengan suasana kelasku yang baru._

Tampak olehnya, beberapa orang pemuda yang tengah membaca buku dengan tenang—seolah mengabaikan suara tawa yang berasal dari sekumpulan gadis di sudut kelas.

Sebuah tepukan di bahunya membuatnya tersentak kaget. Ia segera berbalik, untuk menatap seseorang yang sudah menepuk bahunya.

Kedua netranya bertatapan langsung dengan sepasang mata semerah darah.

"Halo," sang gadis bermata merah mengangkat kedua sudut bibirnya, "kau murid baru yang dibicarakan oleh para _senior_ kita, ya? Siapa namamu?"

 _Si cantik yang ramah._

Ya, ramah adalah kesan pertama yang dapat Himawari berikan untuknya.

"Ah—namaku Himawari, Uzumaki Himawari."

Ia mengulurkan tangan, mengajak sang gadis _indigo_ berkenalan. "Perkenalkan, namaku Katayama Yuka."

Himawari menjabat tangan Yuka yang terulur padanya, seraya mengangkat kedua sudut bibirnya. "Senang berkenalan denganmu Katayama- _san_."

"Oh, ayolah. Jangan terlalu formal padaku. Yuka saja sudah cukup," Yuka terkekeh, lantas menuntun teman barunya menuju tempat duduknya, "ayo, kau bisa duduk bersamaku. Teman sebangkuku yang lama sudah pindah sekolah."

"Terima kasih..."

Himawari menaruh ranselnya di kursi kosong yang berada di sebelah Yuka.

 **KRING!**

Bertepatan dengan suara bel yang berbunyi, seorang pemuda berperawakan jangkung bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dan mengedarkan pandangan pada seluruh penjuru kelas. "Cepat duduk. Sarutobi- _sensei_ sudah datang."

Beberapa orang siswa yang masih berlalu lalang, bergegas kembali ke tempat duduk mereka.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang pemuda bersyal biru sudah melangkah masuk, dengan menjinjing beberapa buah buku tebal.

"Selamat pagi, semuanya. Sekarang, kita sedang kedatangan seorang murid baru," Konohamaru memberikan gestur berupa lambaian tangan pada Himawari—yang tengah duduk dengan tenang, untuk maju ke depan kelas, "Uzumaki, kemarilah, perkenalkan dirimu."

Himawari bergegas bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dan melangkah ke depan kelas—sesuai perintah sang guru.

"Uzumaki, ya?"

"Jadi, dia punya hubungan darah dengan Bolt, ya..."

"Kurasa mereka bersaudara. Marga mereka sama."

"Dua garis di pipinya sama persis dengan milik Bolt, kan?"

Himawari mendengus pelan, ketika mendengar berbagai ungkapan yang terlontar dari bibir teman sekelasnya.

 _Untuk semua yang kalian pertanyakan, jawabanku adalah ya._

Sesudah berada di depan kelas, Himawari menghela nafas panjang, sebelum mengulum sebuah senyuman dan membungkuk rendah. "Aku Uzumaki Himawari. Senang bertemu dengan kalian."

Seorang gadis—yang berada di deretan belakang—mendadak bangkit dari tempat duduknya, berlari ke depan kelas, dan menjabat tangan Himawari dengan penuh semangat. "Kya, selamat datang calon adik iparku!"

Himawari _sweatdrop._

Sang pemuda jangkung—yang sebelumnya sudah memberi perintah pada seluruh teman sekelasnya—berdehem pelan. "Ehm. Seto, bisakah kau tetap tenang?"

Sang gadis yang baru saja menjabat tangan Himawari segera kembali ke tempat duduknya, setelah mendapat teguran dari sang pemuda jangkung.

Konohamaru tersenyum puas, lalu berbalik menatap sang gadis _indigo_ yang berada di sampingnya. "Oh, ya, Himawari. Sano adalah ketua kelasmu. Jadi, dia yang akan membantumu selama berada di kelas."

"Sano, kau sudah mengerti tugasmu, kan?"

Sang pemuda—yang bernama Sano—bergumam pelan. "Aku mengerti, _Sensei._ "

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi sekarang. Aburame- _sensei_ akan segera masuk ke kelas."

Konohamaru bergegas melangkah keluar kelas, setelah sebelumnya membungkuk sopan.

.

.

.

.

Boruto melangkahkan kaki, memasuki ruang kelasnya—tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, seolah mengabaikan eksistensi sang guru yang tengah mengajar di depan kelas.

 **BLAM!**

Sebelum sempat melangkah menuju tempat duduknya, sang guru sudah memotong langkahnya dengan sebuah deheman.

"Uzumaki, darimana saja kau?"

Boruto mendengus pelan. _Sudah kuduga._

Ia menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menolehkan kepalanya pada sang guru yang sudah melayangkan tatapan tajam padanya. "Aku mengurus data kepindahan adik perempuanku, _Sensei._ "

Mirai—yang memang sudah sangat mengenal Boruto—tampak menghela napas panjang. "Baiklah. Silahkan duduk."

Boruto melangkah menuju tempat duduknya, yang berada tepat di depan Chouchou. Ia melepaskan ranselnya, menaruhnya di kaki meja, lalu berbisik pada sahabat gempalnya—yang tengah mencatat materi yang dituliskan oleh sang guru di papan tulis.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah mengantar Hima ke kelasnya, kan?"

Chouchou mengangkat kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya, tadi aku diminta untuk menemui Anko- _sensei_ di ruang guru," Chouchou menarik napas panjang, sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "jadi, pada akhirnya, aku meminta bantuan pada Shikadai untuk mengantarkan adikmu ke kelasnya."

Sang gadis berkulit gelap menatap Boruto dengan malas. "Sama saja, kan? Aku yakin dia sudah mengantarkan adikmu ke kelasnya."

"Oh. Baiklah, terima kasih." Boruto memangku ranselnya, untuk mengeluarkan bukunya. Lalu...

"APA? SHIKADAI YANG MENGANTAR HIMA?"

Chouchou melotot.

Pekikan Boruto sontak membuat seluruh penjuru kelas—termasuk Mirai yang sedang menjelaskan materinya—mengalihkan pandangan padanya. Tatapan mereka seolah menghakimi keduanya, sebagai pembuat keributan di kelas.

Chouchou mengepalkan tangan dengan geram.

 _Dasar bodoh._

"Uzumaki, Akimichi, bisa kalian jelaskan apa yang yang sedang kalian perdebatkan?"

Boruto segera merespon ucapan gurunya dengan cepat. "Ah—tidak, tidak ada. Hanya sebuah masalah kecil, _Sensei._ Tidak terlalu penting, kok."

"Bagus. Kalau begitu, tolong jaga ketenangan selama jam pelajaran berlangsung."

Keduanya menyahut, "Baik, _Sensei._ "

Mirai memukul papan tulisnya, seraya mengedarkan pandangan pada seluruh penjuru kelas. "Kita lanjutkan pelajaran."

Chouchou berbisik pada sahabat pirangnya dengan sarkatis. "Dasar berisik!"

"Dasar gendut!"

Chouchou mendengus pelan. " _Deal with it, noisy_!"

Mirai berdehem pelan, "Ehm. Uzumaki, Akimichi, apa kalian membutuhkan sedikit waktu untuk menyelesaikan masalah kalian di luar kelas?"

Keduanya mendadak bungkam.

.

.

.

.

Sudah dua puluh menit berlalu, sejak seorang guru ber _cyclops_ datang ke kelasnya, dan memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Shino Aburame. Namun, sekarang kedua matanya sudah terasa berat.

Himawari memutuskan untuk merebahkan kepalanya di meja, lalu memejamkan kedua matanya—sesudah memastikan penglihatan sang guru terhalang oleh tubuh gadis gempal yang berada tepat di depan mejanya. Namun...

 **BRAK!**

"UZUMAKI HIMAWARI—"

Ia segera mengangkat kepalanya, dan menatap gurunya dengan takut. "Y-ya, _Sensei._ "

"Ck. Beraninya kau tidur di hari pertamamu. Sebesar apa nyalimu, hm?"

Himawari menahan napasnya. Wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Keluar sekarang."

 **DUAR!**

Belum sempat Himawari berucap, sang guru sudah memotong kalimatnya dengan sarkatis. "Aku menyuruhmu keluar dari kelas, sekarang."

Yuka menginjak kakinya, mengisyaratkan agar Himawari mematuhi perintah sang guru. "Aw—baik, _Sensei._ "

Himawari bangkit dari tempat duduknya, lalu menghampiri gurunya yang sudah berada di ambang pintu.

"Dia serampangan, ya. Persis seperti kakaknya."

"Mereka memang pantas menjadi kakak beradik."

"Ya, bukan hanya garis di pipi mereka yang sama. Karakter dan watak mereka pun sama."

"Calon adik iparku yang malang."

Shino menatap sang ketua kelas yang tengah membaca bukunya. "Sano, pastikan kelasmu tetap tenang sampai aku kembali."

 **BLAM!**

.

.

.

.

Himawari menunduk dalam, ketika sang guru menatapnya dengan tajam.

Shino membenarkan kacamata _cyclops_ nya. "Karena kau adalah murid baru, aku akan memberikan _sedikit_ dispensasi padamu."

"Kelilingi lapangan basket sebanyak tiga puluh kali. Jika kau berani berhenti di tengah jalan, hitunganmu akan diulang dari satu."

Himawari menahan napasnya.

 _Mengelilingi lapangan basket sebanyak tiga puluh kali, katanya?_

" _Sensei,_ aku—"

"Aku tidak menerima protes. Cepat jalankan hukumanmu, karena aku akan mengawasimu."

Memang sudah resikonya. Toh, kakaknya—dan Yuka—sudah memperingatkan agar dia tidak tertidur pada pelajaran biologi. Namun, dia dengan mudahnya melupakan pesan keduanya, dan berakibat fatal. Mendapat hukuman pada hari pertamanya bersekolah.

Himawari membungkuk sopan. "Baik, _Sensei._ "

"Bagus. Kerjakan, sekarang."

.

.

.

.

Himawari menyelesaikan putaran ke tiga puluhnya dengan wajah pucat dan peluh yang bercucuran. Kedua matanya sayu. Rasa sesak mendadak menyerang dadanya—dan menjalar ke perutnya. Perutnya terasa seperti diremas kencang.

Ia menekan perutnya, "Ukh, perutku sakit sekali..."

Semuanya mendadak gelap, dan tubuhnya terhuyung ke belakang.

 **BUK!**

Sepasang lengan pucat menangkap tubuh rampingnya yang nyaris ambruk ke aspal.

"Hah, untunglah masih sempat," Inojin—nama pemilik dari sepasang lengan pucat yang sudah menolong Himawari—perlahan mengangkat tubuh rampingnya, untuk memapahnya menuju ruang kesehatan sekolah. "aku harus membawanya ke ruang kesehatan untuk memeriksa kondisinya."

Sang gadis _indigo_ hanya bergumam lemah, tanpa sempat memandang sang pemuda pucat yang sudah menolongnya. Kedua matanya terasa berat.

"Bertahanlah. Aku akan membawamu ke ruang kesehatan." Inojin bergegas menuntun sang gadis _indigo_ —yang nyaris kehilangan kesadaran—menuju ruang kesehatan yang berada cukup jauh dari lapangan basket.

.

.

.

.

 **BRAK!**

Shikadai—yang tengah memejamkan matanya dengan tenang—mendadak terbangun, ketika mendengar suara bantingan pintu. Kedua netranya menangkap sosok berkulit pucat, yang dikenalinya sebagai Inojin Yamanaka.

Ia mengusap telinganya dengan gusar. "Ada apa, Inojin? Kau berisik sekali."

"Dia nyaris pingsan ketika kutemui di lapangan basket. Wajahnya pucat dan tubuhnya berkeringat. Tampaknya, dia dihukum oleh Aburame- _sensei._ "

Rasa kantuknya mendadak menguap entah kemana, ketika mendapati seorang gadis pucat yang berada dalam dekapan Inojin.

Ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tetap tenang, melihat kondisi adik sahabatnya yang tampak _agak_ mengenaskan. Tatanan rambutnya berantakan, bibirnya pucat, kedua matanya sayu.

Namun, yang terlontar dari bibirnya hanyalah sebuah ejekan.

"Kheh, dasar ceroboh."

Inojin bergegas membantu Himawari untuk duduk di sebuah _couch_ krem yang terdapat di sudut ruangan, sebelum berbalik menatap sahabatnya. "Shika, tolong jaga dia. Aku akan membuatkan teh _chamomile_ untuknya."

"Hn. Cepat, sana."

Sesudah terdengar suara pintu yang tertutup, Shikadai memandang sang gadis _indigo_ —yang tengah bersandar pada bantalan _couch_ —dengan seksama. "Bagaimana rasanya dihukum di hari pertamamu, hm?"

Himawari hanya menghembuskan napas berat. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa lemas.

Shikadai menepuk ruang kosong di sampingnya, "Kemarilah. Kau mau berbaring, kan? Tenang saja, brangkarnya cukup untuk dua orang."

"Hmph—tidak perlu, _Senpai._ Aku bisa duduk di sini." Ia menyentuh kepalanya berdenyut hebat.

Sang pemuda Nara mendengus kesal. "Ck, cerewet sekali. Kemari dan berbaringlah. Aku memaksa."

Himawari hanya menghela napas pasrah. Ia bangkit dari _couch,_ dan merebahkan tubuhnya di samping sang pemuda Nara dengan nyaman.

Shikadai memutar ilalang yang terselip di sela bibirnya perlahan. Ia menjadikan kedua lengan kokohnya sebagai bantalan untuk kepalanya. "Kenapa kau bisa dihukum, heh?"

"Aku tertidur di pelajaran biologi."

"Ah—aku nyaris selalu tertidur di pelajaran biologi. Karenanya, aku selalu membolos ke sini ketika pelajaran biologi."

Himawari membulatkan matanya. "Jadi, sekarang kau sedang—"

"Ya, tepat sekali."

Himawari mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan materi yang dipelajari ketika kau sedang membolos?"

Shikadai terkekeh pelan.

"Bukan masalah. Aku bisa mempelajari semua materinya dalam waktu kurang dari setengah jam."

Himawari tertawa pelan, seraya menatap langit ruang kesehatan.

"Kau cerdas seperti ayahmu."

Shikadai mengalihkan pandangan pada sang bungsu Uzumaki. "Kau masih mengingatnya?"

"Mana mungkin aku melupakan Paman Shikamaru," Himawari tertawa kecil, "bagaimana kabarnya? Apa dia masih merokok seperti dulu?"

Shikadai turut memandang langit ruang kesehatan, seraya menghembuskan napas berat. "Kabarnya baik dan, _yeah,_ dia masih merokok."

"Dia harus segera berhenti merokok, tahu."

Himawari mengerjap perlahan, "Lalu, bagaimana dengan Bibi Temari, hm? Apa dia masih galak seperti dulu?"

"Dia bertambah galak, sejak terakhir kali kau melihatnya."

Himawari terkekeh. "Aku senang bisa dipertemukan kembali denganmu, _Senpai._ "

Keheningan kembali meliputi keduanya.

Shikadai—yang mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan suasana hening yang meliputi mereka—melirik Himawari dengan ekor matanya. "Kenapa kau diam?"

Himawari berdecak kesal. "Kau yang mengabaikanku."

"Lalu, aku harus menjawabmu dengan apa?"

"Kau, kan, bisa bilang kalau kau senang bisa bertemu denganku."

Shikadai mendengus, "Rasanya biasa saja."

Himawari membenarkan posisi duduknya, seraya menatap sang _senior_ dengan seksama. "Oh, ya. Aku mau menanyakan sesuatu padamu."

"Apa?"

Himawari memandang Shikadai dengan penuh tanya. "Sebenarnya, siapa yang menolongku tadi? Apa dia memang bertugas untuk mengamati kegiatan para murid yang berada di lapangan?"

"Hm, baiklah. Akan kujelaskan. Namanya Inojin, Yamanaka Inojin. Dia adalah dokter sekolah. Tugasnya adalah memberikan pertolongan pertama pada siswa yang sakit. Namun, dia tidak bekerja sendirian. Dia punya seorang rekan kerja, yang adalah teman sekelasku. Namanya Uchiha Sarada."

"Apa? Sarada—" ucapan sang bungsu Uzumaki terhenti, ketika pintunya terbuka—dan memunculkan sesosok pemuda berkulit pucat dengan kepala pirang yang menatapnya dengan penuh tanya.

"Permisi. Apa aku meng—"

Shikadai berdecak malas, lalu memejamkan kedua matanya. "Masuklah."

Inojin memberikan segelas teh _chamomile_ pada sang bungsu Uzumaki yang tengah bersandar di brangkar. "Kau kekurangan karbohidrat. Jadi, kau harus meminum tehnya untuk melengkapi karbohidrat yang hilang."

Sang pemuda pucat mengalihkan pandangan pada pemuda berambut nanas—yang tengah memejamkan matanya. "Ehm. Shikadai, tolong belikan sekotak _dango_ untuknya."

Shikadai membuka sebelah matanya, lalu memandang sang pemuda Yamanaka dengan penuh tanya.

"Hng?"

.

.

.

.

Shikadai datang dengan sekotak _dango_ yang baru dibelinya di kantin. Ia lantas memberikan kotak _dango_ nya pada sang bungsu Uzumaki yang tengah bersandar di brangkar dengan nyaman.

"Cepatlah makan, selagi hangat. Kau masih bisa memakai kedua tanganmu, kan?"

"Ah—terima kasih, _Senpai._ "

Himawari memandang sekotak _dango_ yang berada di depan matanya.

"Ayo, cepat makan. Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Himawari membuka kotak _dango_ nya, dan mulai menyantap setusuk _dango_ cokelat yang berada di tumpukan teratas.

Sang pemuda Nara menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan, memandang sang gadis—yang tengah makan dengan lahap. Ia mendengus pelan, seraya menahan tawanya. "Makanmu berantakan, tahu."

Himawari mengunyah _dango_ yang baru saja masuk ke mulutnya dengan lambat. "Hm?"

Inojin hanya tersenyum tipis.

Tak ada yang membuka percakapan, selama Himawari menyantap _dango_ nya.

Sesudah menghabiskan _dango_ nya, Himawari menaruh kotak _dango_ yang sudah kosong di atas nakas—yang berada di samping brangkarnya. Inojin segera membantu sang gadis _indigo_ untuk kembali berbaring di brangkar. "Istirahatlah. Aku akan memberitahu Bolt tentang laporan kesehatanmu—"

"Jangan!"

Sang pemuda Yamanaka mengangkat sebelah alisnya, heran. "Kenapa?"

"A-aku tidak mau membuatnya khawatir."

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu," Inojin mengulum sebuah senyuman, "beristirahatlah, setidaknya sampai tenagamu pulih kembali."

Sebelum sang pemuda pucat sempat meraih gagang pintu, Himawari sudah terlebih dahulu menyerukan namanya.

"Inojin- _senpai,_ "

Sang pemuda pirang menolehkan kepalanya. "Ya?"

Himawari bergumam, "Tolong sampaikan pada teman sekelasku, Yuka. Aku akan masuk ke kelas pada jam pelajaran berikutnya. Dan, kalau Kak Boru datang ke kelas untuk menjemputku, katakan padanya, kalau aku harus mengerjakan tugas bersama Yuka."

Inojin mengangkat kedua sudut bibirnya, membentuk sebuah senyuman manis—yang terkesan sinis. "Ternyata, kau bukan hanya ceroboh. Kau juga cerewet seperti kakakmu, ya?"

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

 **Pojok Balas Review** ** _Un_** _ **login.**_

 ** _Update_** **kilat ya.** Kalo masalah _update_ kilat, saya tergantung suasana hati aja./ **Gak** _ **incest**_ **kan?** Gak kok, Boru cuma _sister complex_ aja. BASaH udah lulus sensor. _So,_ udah pasti bersih dari _incest_ ya _._ / **Lanjut ya.** Sudah ya.

.

.

.

.

 **Hola, ketemu lagi sama saya,** _berithslies._ **Terima kasih banyak buat semua yang sudah menyempatkan untuk me** _ **review**_ **cerita saya kemaren, saya sangat menghargai semua** ** _review_** **yang masuk. Balasan untuk yang** _ **login**_ **sudah saya kirim via PM ya. Terima kasih buat yang udah ngingetin saya kalo ada** ** _typo,_** **sudah saya edit.**

 **Ampuni saya, kalo _update_ nya lama. Malah, kemaren rencananya saya mau tunda _update_ nya ke tgl 30. Tapi, karna saya udah janji tgl 25 _update,_ saya berusaha keras buat menyelesaikan _chapter_ 2 nya sebelum tgl 25. Yah, walaupun kayaknya terasa agak maksa.  
**

 **Gimana** _ **chapter**_ **2 nya? Membosankan, kah? Silahkan, buat kalian yang punya masukan, kalian bebas berkomentar tentang** _ **chapter**_ **2 saya.**

 ** _And, yeah._ Sekarang Shikadai udah muncul, dan** _ **set**_ **udah** _ **full**_ **sekolah—bukan rumah. Kalo** _ **chapter**_ **1 kemaren,** _ **full**_ **semuanya rumah. Makanya sekarang udah masuk ke** _ **set**_ **sekolah. Udah berasa remajanya? Semoga aja sudah berasa.  
**

 **Oh ya. Saya punya rencana buat _publish_ cerita BoruHima saya yang temanya _incest._ Judulnya **_Metronome._ **Adakah yang tertarik buat baca?**

 **Saya tau, bakal ada yang gak suka. _So,_ untuk menentukan di _publish_ atau tidaknya **_Metronome,_ **saya udah buat _poll. Poll_ nya ada di _profile_ saya. Jangan lupa buat mampir ke _profile_ saya, kalo kalian berminat buat nge _vote._ 1 _vote_ kalian sangat berharga. _  
_**

 **Terima kasih sudah mau membaca.**

 _25 July 2015._


End file.
